


One Day's March

by astralComedics



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1915632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralComedics/pseuds/astralComedics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrom thought nobody could tell his feet hurt during marches, but Frederick could, and Frederick wanted to make it feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day's March

**Author's Note:**

> January 30th 2016: Finally put in line breaks

Chrom drearily laid back in his tent after a long day of marching and sighed heavily. He hadn't even bothered to remove his boots, he just wanted to get off his feet and rest. It took a while, but he finally got used to all the walking. As much as he could anyway, one never really gets used to it. Chrom used to be a lot worse at keeping up appearances when marching. The leader has to keep everyone motivated right? He wasn't very good at hiding his fatigue. He often wondered how Frederick managed to do it when he wasn't trotting beside everyone on his horse.  
  
“That damn lucky Frederick and his horse,” Chrom grumbled to himself as he shifted to his side.  
  
“Did I cause you trouble, milord?” Chrom heard Frederick's voice from the front of his tent. Chrom quickly sat up in surprise, his blue eyes met with his deputy's gentle gaze and smile.  
  
“Ever heard of knocking?” Chrom asked, laying back down. “You nearly scared the daylight out of me.”  
  
“Apologies,” Frederick said with a small smile. “Might I come in?”  
  
“Sure,”  
  
Frederick completely pushed aside the flap to Chrom's tent and entered. He sat himself down in front of his lord's feet then started removing his footwear. Without raising his head, Chrom looked down at him to see what he was up to. He watched as Frederick stripped his feet, then took one of them in hand and began to massage it.  
  
“Your feet must be sore from marching today,” Frederick explained before Chrom had a chance to ask. “So I thought I might do for you a favour and massage them.”  
  
“It's not really necessary Frederick,” Chrom replied. “I'm used to marching by now.”  
  
“Your movements while walking dictate otherwise, milord,” Frederick smiled.  
  
“You could see through that huh...” Chrom almost felt embarrassed, but he knew there was never anything he could hide from the man. “Guess I should do a better job.”  
  
“If you'd like, you could ride on my horse with me,” Frederick suggested. “Or I could get off and walk and you could ride on her.” he added in in slight haste.  
  
“It wouldn't do to ride on a horse while the majority of the shepherds are walking,” Chrom replied. “Besides, the walk's good for—”  
  
Chrom stopped mid-sentence and tilted his head back to gave out a gentle, shaky sigh as Frederick hit a sweet spot. The underlying sexual connotations Frederick associated with the noise caused him to momentarily tense up. He knew that massaging someone's feet might cause them to moan or groan a couple times, and he thought he was prepared for Chrom's, but apparently he was mistaken.  
  
For some background information, Frederick had been seeing Chrom in a certain light recently. A light he wouldn't be too quick to admit to. Coming into this massage, he didn't expect anything to come out of it. Nothing outside of a few sounds he thought he could handle. Because of that sound, images began to swim through his thoughts. He quickly dropped Chrom's foot and stood up.  
  
“Something wrong?” Chrom asked as he propped himself up on his elbows, a curious look in his eyes.  
  
“There's nothing wrong,” Frederick lied. “I just need to go and scout out the path ahead for tomorrow morning.”  
  
Chrom dropped his elbows and laid back down. “You've been working non-stop today, why don't you just take a—” Chrom stopped mid-sentence when his eyes caught glimpse of something.  
  
“What's wrong, milord?”  
  
Chrom didn't say anything. Frederick's brows knitted together in concern. He noticed Chrom's face was turning a few more shades of red than it normally was. “Are you running a fever?”  
  
“Your... uh...” Chrom stumbled. Frederick then realized that Chrom had been staring at him. More specifically, at the spot between his legs, where his blood was beginning to gather, causing him to press against the fabric of his pants. Likely due to the thoughts he had, incurred by the sound Chrom made.  
  
“That's...” Frederick tried to think of an explanation, but was coming up empty. “Well, milord, it's...” he couldn't think, due to being horny, embarrassed and nervous. He just continued to sputter out words that hardly made sense. Eventually he just gave up and apologized. Chrom pressed his lips together as he felt his cheeks burn up and eyes go wide. Frederick's shoulders dropped in defeat as he turned around. “I'll see myself out, milord.”  
  
“No, wait,” Chrom said hesitantly. Frederick stopped and turned around, still half out of the tent. He watched Chrom get up on his knees and wondered what he was doing. The younger man knee-walked over to the Knight and sat in front of him, reaching up to undo his belt with his hands a little shaky. “You must be sore from being so... er... stiff...” Chrom explained as he fiddled with the buckle. “I thought I might do you a favour and... well... take care of it... for you,”  
  
“Th-that's,” Frederick stuttered. He placed his hands on Chrom's to stop him and cleared his throat. “That's not necessary, milord, I can—” he stopped for a moment, getting all flustered. “I can... take care of it myself...”  
  
“We both know it'd be more fun if I took care of it,” Chrom said before coughing awkwardly. “But I mean, if you really don't wish for me to.” his hands retracted back onto his lap.  
  
Frederick's heart began racing and he felt a tingle in his chest, and another aforementioned area. He shuffled on his feet a bit before giving Chrom the quiet go ahead. Chrom nodded and brought his hands back up to Frederick's belt to unbuckle it. When his pants were loose enough, he slowly pulled them down around his ankles and stared at the surprisingly large protuberance in the other's underwear. Chrom suddenly felt a little unsure of himself.  
  
“Are you okay, milord?” Frederick asked after Chrom had sat there for a few seconds.  
  
“Y... yeah,” Chrom answered. His hands slowly reached back up for the hem of Frederick's underwear, the blood pulsing quickly through his body from anticipation. He could feel a build up of his own forming in his pants, but he didn't mention it. He knew that Frederick would insist on taking care of him before Chrom continued.  
  
Once Chrom had a hold on Frederick's underwear, he pulled them down. He slowly eased over the bulge before it popped out for the man to see. It was rather large. Larger than Chrom thought it would be, but he came too far now to just say no. Besides, he wanted to try. He looked up at Frederick, whose face was burning red. He felt it endearing, and quite definitely made the man want to continue, so he used his tongue to make his hand wet before taking Frederick and moving up and down his length. He felt the Knight's knees buckle for a second, which was promising.  
  
“Is this okay?” Chrom asked.  
  
“Y-yes, milord,” Frederick answered.  
  
Chrom scooted a little closer to his partner. He brought his lips to his tip and gave him a tiny lick with his tongue, causing the older man to breathe in sharply. Chrom smiled at the reaction. Wanting to hear more, he took it further by kissing and giving larger, longer laps. Frederick could hardly contain his sounds. Before he even knew it, Chrom had his lips wrapped around his shaft and was bobbing his head up and down along it. The Knight tilted his head back and rolled it along his shoulders. He found his hands running through Chrom's silken, blue hair. The feeling of his lord's wet, warm tongue swirling around his head sent deep shudders of pleasure throughout his entire body. His fingers, entwined in his partner's hair, would often press themselves unintentionally into his scalp, mindlessly lost in delectation. He eventually found his hips ever-so-slightly bucking forward in rhythm with Chrom's mouth. He didn't notice a lot of things until after they began happening, having never felt something as good as Chrom, he became a little overwhelmed. But Chrom didn't seem to mind.  
  
The blue-haird Lord had never performed oral on another man before, so he couldn't go very deep, for if he did he found himself gagging uncontrollably. Frederick appeared to like how that felt though, so he would do it every once in a while. It became apparent that the strained feeling in his crotch was becoming increasingly difficult to ignore though, so he pulled his mouth away from Frederick and met eyes with him. He continued to stroke him with his hand though, just to keep the pleasure going.  
  
“Frederick,” Chrom almost whispered.  
  
“Y-yes?”  
  
“I...” Chrom looked down at his own cock, throbbing in his pants. “I'm...”  
  
Frederick wouldn't let Chrom get another word out. He quickly leaned down and kissed Chrom as passionately as he could. He had always wanted to, he just didn't have the dauntlessness to do it until now, what with his mind being strewn about.  
  
Chrom quickly returned the kiss with equal force, only he had the courage to add his tongue to the mix. The two men's muscles slid against one another's as they laid back in Chrom's bedding where Frederick began to remove his lord's bottoms. Once they were off and out of the way, Frederick broke their kissing and moved his mouth to Chrom's neck. He left a trail of goosebumps leading all the way to one of the smaller man's hips. The Knight spit onto a couple of his fingers and slid them around the other's hole. This made him arc his back a bit, as he was unprepared for the touch. He was especially unprepared for when Frederick slowly eased his fingers into him. His muscles instantly tightened around the foreign objects. He expected there to be some pain, but only slight discomfort. Frederick pushed his fingers in as far as they could go, then slid them back out and repeated. Gently and carefully at first, but his pace hastened as he became more eager to get started. Chrom's breathing matched his deputy's movements, even as he got faster. It eventually became rather swift, scissoring in and out.  
  
Frederick figured that Chrom was as ready as he was going to get, so he removed his fingers, grabbed the younger's hips and lined himself up. He looked into his partner's blue eyes to make sure he was ready and received a small nod. Chrom took a deep breath as the larger man made his way inside. It was slow and made him feel odd.  
  
As soon as Frederick's head made it past the entrance, he unintentionally popped in. Both the men didn't expect it, especially Chrom, who was not ready for the sudden pain. His back arced completely off the ground, all of his muscles tensed at once and his fingernails dug into the blanket beneath them. The pain was tight, around his lower back. His teeth clenched and tears stung in the corners of his eyes as he tried to get used to it. The pain gave him an uneasy feeling in his stomach, as if he were about to puke.  
  
“Are you alright?” Frederick asked, a little worried he had hurt him too much.  
  
“N-no,” Chrom managed to get out. “Just give me... a minute...”  
  
Frederick did what was asked of him and waited. He reached his hand out to Chrom, who took it and immediately started squeezing it. Frederick's thumb stroked the back of his partner's hand in an effort to soothe him. The younger man soon became more relaxed and his breathing more steady.  
  
“Are you alright?” Frederick asked again.  
  
“Yes,” Chrom answered. “You can continue...”  
  
Chrom released Frederick's hand so the Knight could hold onto his other hip, which is what he did. He carefully pulled himself out of his Lord, then pushed himself back in, giving the man some time to adjust after each repetition. Frederick lingered on the feeling of each of Chrom's muscles tightly wrapping around his throbbing shaft, twitching with every movement. It sent shivers through his body. He let go of his partner's hips and leaned forward so he could kiss him. Chrom securely wrapped his arms around Frederick as he sped up.  
  
The older of the two pulled away from their kiss and buried his face between his neck and shoulder, every so often giving him a kiss. His heavy, warm breaths gave Chrom goosebumps.  
  
Finally the younger man seemed to be used to the large object inside of him. His hips would jerk forward and grind against Frederick's in eager attempts for him to find his prostate, something Frederick really wanted to do, but wasn't sure how. But he continued nonetheless, unable to keep his hips from slamming his cock into the other, desperate to feel every inch of him. Frederick brought his lips to Chrom's ear.  
  
“How does it feel?” He panted.  
  
“I-it feels—” Chrom suddenly inhaled sharply and threw his head back as he felt an intense wave of pleasure shock through him. “That... that felt a-amazing!” Chrom gasped as his fingernails scratched at Frederick's back. “Do it... do it a-...again.”  
  
“I'm not sure how I did that, milord,” Frederick said. “But I will... endeavour to try,”  
  
The Knight tried aiming himself at the spot that caused Chrom such great pleasure. It was touch and go, but he managed to find it.  
  
“There?” Frederick asked him.  
  
“Y-yeah,” Chrom moaned. “Right.. there,” He grabbed the back of Frederick's head and pulled him closer, moaning out his name. The sweet sound of his own name leaving Chrom's lips in the form of a moan began a build up he felt deep inside of himself.  
  
“M-milord,” Frederick groaned. “I'm... going to...”  
  
“Go ahead,” Chrom replied as he used his other hand to stroke his own length.  
  
Frederick's muscles became tense. His arms wrapped around Chrom and pulled him in close, using his elbows for support. He moaned out Chrom's name more than once as he felt himself spurting his cum into him and a great wave of ecstasy washing over him, causing him to shudder and his knees to shake beneath him.  
  
The sensation of Frederick's warmth spilling into him tipped Chrom over the edge, and he came shortly after him, throwing his head back and slapping his free hand over his mouth to keep from calling out Frederick's name too loud. His back twitched and his tongue pressed against the palm of his hand as his cum went all over his chest, causing him to feel a total sense of bliss.  
  
Once their orgasms died down, the two laid there in exhaustion, panting for a while before Frederick removed himself from inside Chrom, causing some of his semen to seep out of him and onto the blankets. The Knight laid himself down beside his partner, who smiled and turned on his side to face him. They didn't exchange a lot of words, mostly just kisses. That was all that they felt was necessary.


End file.
